


8TEEN

by stanleyuris



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reddie, first kiss with each other, well not first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyuris/pseuds/stanleyuris
Summary: let’s do all the stupid shit that young kids do (just me & you)





	8TEEN

if you were to walk by and see two boys, almost polar opposites, sitting on sonia kaspbraks front step, you’d be confused, unless you knew either boy. richie tozier, he was a lanky boy, even for eighteen. at least 6’5”. black curly hair, wild, and all over the place. his dark eyes were the sort you could get lost in, if they weren’t covered by his large glasses. he knew he should probably get his glasses tightened, as they currently sat askew on his head. his fashion choices were questionable, skinny black jeans, a yellow tropical shirt of some form or other, bright red sneakers on his feet. his face covered in freckles. he was odd in a way, but that’s what made richie, richie. beside his humour and personality.   
the other boy, eddie kaspbrak, was barely 5’9”. his skin was much tanner than richie’s. his face, too, was covered in a mass of freckles, with his hair just beginning to form curls. the boy had on a blue polo shirt and some type of shorts. no matter how different they were, the two had been inseperable since they could remember. “hey, eds?” richie asked, although not making eye contact. “yes?” eddie responded, in a monotone voice. he’d grown tired of telling richie to stop calling him eds, and, he quite liked it. “you know, we’ve been, us, whatever this is. for easily ten years. and you’re yet to kiss me! i’m truly offended.” eddie laughed at his friends comment, though had to avoid eye contact as he felt his face flush. “yeah, well, you’ve not exactly tried to kiss me either. have you?” the smaller of the two retorted. richie shook his head, letting out a low chuckle. “well let’s do it. now!” eddie looked up, shocked. and gave richie a look that said, ‘really? are you positive?’ richie just grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kaspbrak residence. luckily, mrs k. wasn’t anywhere to be seen. but richie suggested they go to eddie’s room anyway. eddie didn’t think this was a good idea. he’s had a crush on richie forever, what if this all went wrong? was a joke? he shook his head, as though to get rid of the thoughts. they’d arrived at eddies bedroom door. “well, go in,” the younger directed.   
richie dragged him over to his bed and pushed him down, (not roughly, of course) he slowly leaned in and connected their lips. the kiss lasted about twenty seconds before pulling away, and sighing, “why hadn’t we done that before?” eddie asked, “eds, i’ve no idea. but expect it a lot more, now that we have.”


End file.
